Kerajaan Akatsuki!
by nanonine
Summary: raja pein lagi sekarat karena masakan koki tobi...dan meminta anaknya mencarikan obat sebelum ia mati! padahal dua anak laki-lakinya mau nikah..gimana tuh? dibutuhkan OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bapak Masashi Kishimoto yang karya-karyanya selalu kunanti...

warning: ancur, OOC, humornya kurang greget kali ya

summary: raja pein sedang sekarat, dan dia membutuhkan obat. apakah ketiga anaknya mau membantunya?

ini fanfic pertama saya, jadi mohon apresiasinya ya!

jadi ceritanya gini...

Raja yang lagi sekarat, dan butuh obat, kerajaannya lagi bokek-bokeknya. karena itu Raja memerintahkan ketiga anaknya buat nyari obat di kebun bertuah. Padahal kedua pangeran yang akan diutus mau menikah sama tunangan masing-masing! Dan sang putri lagi sibuk sekolah! Apalagi jalan ke kebun bertuah sangat berbahaya dan penuh rintangan.. Bagaimana jadinya? Apakah Raja Pein bisa diselamatkan?

Cast:

Raja: Pain yang jelek jelita (woi!)

Ratu: Konan

Pangeran Pertama: Itachi

Pangeran Kedua: Deidara

Penasihat Kerajaan: Sasori

Koki Kerajaan: Tobi

Tukang kebun kerajaan: Zetsu

Mentri Keuangan: Kakuzu

Penyihir: Hidan

Penguasa Kebun Bertuah: Kisame

LOWONGAN OOC DIBUKA OOI!

Sebagai:

-Anak ketiga, harus cewek, buat jadi putri

-Tabib Kerajaan

-Dokter Kerajaan (beda, karena Dokter lebih canggih ceritanya..)

-Penjaga Kebun Bertuah

-tunangan kedua pangeran, cewek! *menghindari terjadinya yaoi..*

-apoteker

-Peri, 3 orang

Kalau berminat, boleh PM saya atau kirimkan lowongan lewat review, yang paling mudah. Tulisin aja ciri-ciri yang kalian mau(ciri-ciri harus sesuai dengan peran lho!), nama, terus peran yang kalian mau. Siapa cepat dia yang dapat, ok? Jadi maaf aja ya kalau ada yang nggak bisa dapetin peran yang diinginkan..dan dimohon cepet ya! soalnya peran OOC sangat membantu perkembangan cerita ini...

Ok, tengkiu!


	2. Chapter 2

Kerajaan Akatsuki, chapter 2

Seluruh Negeri Akatsuki sedang sibuk pagi itu, mulai dari dini hari. Wah, tampaknya mereka akan mengadakan sebuah acara. Acara apa? Dangdutan?

Wah, tentu saja bukan dangdutan. Negara Akatsuki mana suka Dangdut! Soalnya itu mengingatkan mereka pada penguasa Akatsuki yang terdahulu, yang namanya Orochimaru. Hobinya mengadakan pesta dangdut seharian penuh. Akibatnya semua penduduk kerajaan akatsuki sering pegal-pegal pada pagi harinya.

Ah, bek to de topik hidayat deh. sebenarnya kerajaan ini sedang sibuk, karena akan mengadakan pesta pernikahan kedua anak laki-laki Raja. wuah, padahal umur mereka masih 19-18 lho! Rupanya Raja dan Ratu terinspirasi dengan sebuah sinetron yang pernah ditayangkan di ACTI (beda dunia, beda julukan!) beberapa tahun yang lalu, yang judulnya Pernikahan Dono.

Mereka lihat tokoh utamanya, si Dono menikah saat usia muda dan berhasil melepas tanggung jawab kedua orangtuanya akan kebutuhan makannya. Dan orangtua Dono bahagia karena Dono tidak lagi tinggal di rumah itu dan meminta-minta jatah uang jajan pada orangtuanya karena sudah mulai bertanggung jawab. Lagipula, ketika Dono punya anak, orangtua Dono dapat mempekerjakan anak itu di rumahnya, sebagai pembantu. Dono mana tahu, karena Dono sendiri sibuk mengurusi urusan rumah tangganya dengan mertua jahatnya..yang sebagaimana kita tahu, di episode—

BUK!

"aduduuduh, sakit! Kenapa sih lo?"bentak Ai Enma, yang author pekerjakan sebagai narator. Baru saja ia disambit author pake bakiak emak-emak.

"malah ngomongin sinetron! Ikutin script nape!"perintah Author seenaknya.

"ntar gue kirim ke neraka, nyesel lo!" bales Ai legit, eh, sengit.

"bodo, gue mah rajin beriman. Cepetan selesein ceritanya atau lo yang gue kirim ke neraka."sergah Author sombong.

Huh, iya-iya. *narator mode on*. Pokoknya, Raja Pain dan Konan ingin ketiga anaknya cepat-cepat pergi dari Istana karena dirasa sudah merepotkan (jadi orangtua nggak niat bener..). Akhirnya mereka mempertunangkan anak-anak mereka, tapi berhubung putri ketiga, Ryou masih terlalu muda, akhirnya yang ditunangkan cuma dua anak laki-lakinya, Itachi dan Deidara. Itachi baru menginjak umur 18 tahun ini, sedangkan Deidara 19 tahun.

Untung saja Itachi dan Deidara menyukai tunangannya masing-masing..dan hubungan itu berjalan dengan mulus..sesuai akal fulus, eh, bulus Raja dan Ratu..

Yah..mari kita intip persiapan mereka di Istana..

Di Istana, tepatnya di..di, ruangan timur istana (author gak tau bagian-bagian dalam Istana)

"Itachi, aku keren ngga pake jas ini?"anak laki-laki berambut blonde, dengan mata biru dan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya ngaca di depan cermin dengan bangga. Ia mengenakan jas putih untuk pernikahan yang keren sekali, yang desainnya mirip dengan jas-jas Armand. Wuaaah..keren..

Sementara Itachi, yang dipanggil, diam aja, karena dia sedang sibuk memilih jas dari katalog Ricci. Di pikirannya, dia sedang bergulat dengan batinnya. Apakah jas hitam itu bisa membuatnya kepanasan ketika terkena matahari, padahal desainnya keren, dan berbagai tetek bengek lainnya.

"mas, ini kapan selesai milihnya? Upacaranya dua jam lagi loh!"sahut seorang penjahit merangkap stylist bosan, yang kita ketahui bernama Shikamaru.

"nanti kalau nggak matching sama gaun pengantin pasangan saya gimana? Atau bahannya nggak cocok di kulit?"kata Itachi memberi alasan.

"alah, sebodo. Pasti semua matching lah, orang gue yang desain gitu loh. Udah, pake yang ini aja ya! ini keluaran terbaru. Pasti bagus deh."paksa Shikamaru sambil memberikan jas yang dia pilih sekenanya. Hah..nggak sopan banget, ngomong ke pangeran kok gitu. Itachi dan Deidara sweatdrop melihatnya. Karena yang disodorkan Shikamaru ke Itachi itu jas hujan!

Sementara itu, di ruangan lainnya..

Dua orang wanita sedang sibuk mengepas gaun pengantin mereka. Berbeda dengan pasangan laki-lakinya yang rusuh, dua wanita ini terlihat lebih tenang, mereka nurut-nurut saja sama penjahit dan stylist mereka, Ino.

"bagaimana penampilanku, Reika chan, Ino san?"tanya Fio, tunangan Itachi. Ia menggunakan gaun pengantin berwarna biru langit, dengan renda-renda di bagian roknya, dan pita satin yang menghiasi pinggangnya, dan di bagian lengannya, terdapat penutup lengan yang menggembung. Sementara rambut hitamnya disanggul sampai atas, dan wajahnya ditutupi stola yang dihiasi mahkota bunga. Dan ia membawa buket bunga lily yang berwarna biru muda. (kalau Fio nggak suka, bilang ya!)

"wah..~anggun sekali.."kata Ino kagum. Reika juga mengangguk-angguk kagum. "cantik sekali.."katanya.

"kamu juga,"puji Fio. Reika berputar senang, seperti putri Mila di adegan film Princess Diary yang suka ia tonton. Ia memakai gaun berwarna _broken white, _dengan rok gembung yang berenda-renda juga, dengan lengan yang tertutup gaun itu. Di bagian lehernya, terdapat pita mungil, dengan bros mawar di tengahnya. Gaun itu hanya menutup sampai lututnya saja. Kakinya mengenakan sepatu _mary jane _berwarna putih dengan korsase bunga di bagian talinya. Rambutnya dibiarkan terurai, dan stolanya yang pendek, disematkan di mahkota bunga di kepalanya. Ia membawa buket mawar putih. (kalau Reika nggak suka, protes aja ya!)

"kalian betul-betul hebaat!"Ino mengagumi hasil kerjanya sendiri. Tidak percuma ia mendesain gaun itu dengan sedetail-detailnya. Kedua mempelai wanita itu jadi tersipu malu.

"wah, kalian betul-betul cantik!"tiba-tiba Deidara sudah muncul di depan ruang ganti. Itachi mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Deidara bisa aja."kata Ino ge-er. "Reika kelihatan manis sekali! Betul-betul cocok denganku!"ucap Deidara tanpa mempedulikan Ino yang geer. Ino langsung pundung, dan mengetik situs hell girl buat mengutuk Deidara. Wuah, tugas nih.

"kau juga terlihat cantik, Fio."puji Itachi. Fio yang memang dasarnya pendiam, dan pemalu pula, mukanya langsung merah.

"heh, ngapain kalian berdua ngintip disini!"kata kepala merah yang muncul di belakang Itachi. Itachi langsung latah, "eh ngintip, ngintip, ngintip," yang membuat Fio sweatdrop. Tapi Fio masih cinta Itachi kok, walaupun dia latah! Cieeee...

"ngapain kamu tiba-tiba muncul disini?"tanya Reika, kepada sosok baby face tersebut yang ternyata Sasori, penasihat kerajaan.

"kalian belum sarapan kan, diajak si bapak makan bareng tuh,"kata Sasori.

"oh, tumben bapak ngajak makan bareng? Biasanya makan cuma sendiri tuh, nggak ngajak-ngajak siapa-siapa,"tanpa sadar Deidara mengungkap aib 'pelit' bapaknya.

"ya..kalau yang sekarang kan spesial lah. Bapak dan Ibu pasti pengen ketemu calon menantunya, Ryou juga pasti pengen lihat wajah terakhir kakak-kakaknya sebelum pergi selama-selamanya..eh, pergi dari istana."kata Sasori memberi alasan. "mumpung bapak lagi nggak pelit lho! Kesempatan langka!"bujuk Sasori lagi.

Akhirnya Deidara dan Itachi keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menggandeng calon istri masing-masing. Ino? Ino masih tetap pundung dan bete di ruang itu karena situs hell girl nggak bisa diakses, karena sinyal operatornya lemah. Rasain, makanya pake 3 dong! (promosi kartunya author..)

Di ruang makan yang besaar dan megah (karena nggak lucu kalau istana punya ruang makan sebesar warteg dan kumuh), ada anggota-anggota keluarga kerajaan lainnya yang duduk disitu, lengkap.

Ada Raja Pein dan Ratu Konan yang sedang tertawa-tawa senang, entah karena sudah gila atau memang lagi senang, di sebelah mereka duduk Ryou, adik perempuan mereka yang tomboy, sedang belajar dengan membaca majalah NATIONAL GEOGRAPHY, Menteri Keuangan, Kakuzu, yang sedang menghitung pengeluaran istana untuk acara pernikahan dengan cermat, Tabib Hidan yang lagi berdoa sebelum makan (padahal makanannya aja belum datang), dan tukang kebun, Zetsu, yang duduk kelaparan disana. Benar-benar raja yang baik, sampai tukang kebun saja diundang!

Deidara dan Reika duduk di sebelah Ryou, sedangkan Itachi dan Fio duduk di sebelah tabib Hidan, berhadapan dengan Pein, Konan, Ryou, Deidara, dan Reika.

"jadi ini ya, calon menantuku? Aduh, cantik-cantiknya! Mulai sekarang, panggil aku papa aja ya!"kata Pein membuka pembicaraan, sok akrab.

Fio dan Reika cuma senyum-senyum aja. Padahal dalam hati mereka bilang, _SKSD sekali..._

"Ryou serius sekali belajarnya,"ucap Reika, memulai pendekatan pada calon adik iparnya.

"hohoho, harus dong, karena Ryou itu calon penghuni Universitas Oxford, Ryou harus rajin belajar!"jawab Ryou.

"Oxford? Memangnya Ryou sekarang kelas berapa?"tanya Fio heran. Setahu dia, Ryou itu baru kelas 3 SMP.

"memang baru kelas 3 SMP sih. tapi Ryou sudah masuk daftar calon siswa Oxford."jawab Ryou enteng. Fio dan Reika, jawdrop mendengarnya. Buset dah, 15 tahun udah mau kuliah? Di Oxford pula? Ckckck..

"nanti, bulan madu mau kemana?"tanya Konan.

"ah mama, orang nikah aja belum! Udah nanyain bulan madu lagi."jawab Itachi.

"mama kan cuma nanya..biar nanti gampang dibiayain perginya."kata Konan lagi.

Kakuzu langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Itachi.

"Fio? Kamu mau pergi kemana nanti buat bulan madu? Itachi sih, ikut Fio aja."tanya Itachi pada Fio.

"eh..itu.."kata Fio ragu.

"jawab aja, nggak akan digigit ini kok!"kata Pein sambil senyum. Awas aja kalau kamu main gigit anak orang, Pein!

"kalau Fio sih, inginnya pergi ke Prancis, terus..lihat Parthenon di Yunani, lalu muter ke Indonesia untuk beli batik dan lihat Borobudur, pergi ke Himalaya, naik Mount Everest.."jawab Fio.

"wah, Fio hebat ya, minatnya pada arkeologi dan sejenisnya betul-betul tinggi!"kata Konan bangga. _Pasti cucuku akan jadi orang yang jenius, lumayan buat bantu-bantu nih! kudu didukung, kudu dibaik-baikkin! _Pikir Konan picik. "mama akan bantu kalian dengan keuangan, iya kan?"Konan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakuzu.

"ng..!" sebelum Kakuzu sempat mengatakan kata-kata saktinya, Sasori yang duduk di sebelah Kakuzu menginjak kakinya keras-keras. Huh..pasti sakit.

"Kakuzu saja setuju,"kata Konan tersenyum, sementara Itachi dan Fio ragu-ragu apakah Kakuzu memang merestui rencana bulan madu mereka, karena mukanya betul-betul merah seperti orang sembelit menahun!

"kalau Deidara dan Reika, cita-cita habis menikahnya apa?"sekarang giliran Pein yang nyogok.

"ah, kalau kita rencananya ingin tinggal di tempat yang sepi, iya kan Reika?"jawab Deidara meminta persetujuan tunangannya.

"iya. Misalnya di daerah pantai, atau daerah tepi danau gitu. Soalnya setnya bagus banget,"kata Reika membenarkan.

_Hooo...tempat sepi! Baguuusss! Penghuni istana makin dikit, dan nggak ada lagi yang bakal protes-protes aku ngelakuin ini itu, nggak akan ada lagi anak tengil yang mergokin aku nonton blu pilem tiap hari..., huhuhu..._pikir Pein sama piciknya dengan Konan.

"wah, papa dukung sekali. Memang, mengingat minat kalian berdua yang begitu besar akan seni, tempat yang sepi memang cocok untuk membangkitkan jiwa seni yang terpendam, karena seni memang sebuah reaksi sesaat dari perasaan sentimental, yang.."

Reika bingung lihat mertuanya yang tiba-tiba lihai soal seni begini. Sementara Deidara merasa pernah mengatakan hal yang sama pada bapaknya!

"..jadi daripada kamu susah-susah bikin rumah baru, mending bapak biayai kamu untuk bikin rumah baru, Kakuzu mau kan keluarkan biaya buat mereka?"tanya Pein dengan wajah manisnya (baca: horror).

"ngg..!"Kakuzu sebenarnya siap mengeluarkan kata-kata saktinya sekali lagi, yang tadi nggak jadi diucapkan, tapi sekali lagi, sodara-sodara readers sekalian, Sasori menimpakan kakinya keras-keras ke atas kaki Kakuzu yang tak berdosa.

Deidara dan Reika memandang Kakuzu dan Sasori cemas. Cemas karena takutnya mereka semeja sama orang gila.

"kenapa sih dari tadi nginjek terus!"bentak Kakuzu pelan.

"daripada elu diomelin sama tuan besar?"jawab Sasori. Wuah, baiknya Sasori, mau melindungi Kakuzu! Padahal niat aslinya memang pengen nginjek kakinya Kakuzu karena sebel liat wajah Kakuzu.

_Bener juga sih.._pikir Kakuzu. "tapi kan gak pake injek bisa sas!"

Sasori mengangkat bahu. "mana gue tau. Di pilem-pilem atau di anime-anime kan biasanya gitu."

"eh, makanannya kok lama banget ya."gumam Zetsu. Tapi nggak berani diungkapkan karena takut nggak sopan.

"**tenang aja, nanti juga dateng kok."**jawab sosok lain yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Zetsu Item, kepribadian lainnya Zetsu. "**kalau udah nggak kuat, orang kan masih banyak. Lahap aja satu-satu.**"sambung Zetsu item sadis.

Lima menit kemudian..

"MASAKANNYA UDAH JADIIIII!"teriak makhluk bertopeng lolipop sambil muter-muter di meja makan. Lebih tepatnya, di atas meja makan.

"Tobi ngapain sih disitu!"bentak Pein.

"Tobi tahu, anak majikan Tobi sebentar lagi mau pada nikah semua. Give applause to Itachi and Deidara, yang dengan beraninya menikah pada umur semuda ini! Tobi aja udah tua belum nikah-nikah lho!"kata Tobi, membongkar aib.

Dan begonya lagi, semua orang disana, kecuali Itachi, Deidara, Fio, Reika dan Ryou mengikuti suruhan Tobi.

"Tobi nggak punya hadiah apa-apa untuk diberikan kepada dua pasangan muda ini, tapi karena Tobi anak baik, maka Tobi akan nyanyikan satu lagu yang sesuai dengan kalian!"

Itachi dan Deidara terharu. Padahal selama mereka tinggal di Istana, mereka selalu menjadikan Tobi bulan-bulanan.

"inilah lagu yang akan Tobi persembahkan!"

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**_

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY..HAPPY BIRTHDAY**_

_**ITACHI AND DEIDARAAAAA~**_

Semua orang disitu langsung terjungkal. Plis deh Tobi, itu kan lagu ulang tahun!

Sebelum Tobi dilemparin piring kosong sama mereka—kan makanannya belum jadi—Deidara, selaku mantan-penggencet-terbaik Tobi memberikan death glare terbaiknya. Tobi langsung maklum, turun dari meja, mingkem, lalu membagikan makanan yang sudah ia buat ke piring tiap orang. Tobi kan, Koki merangkap Pelayan! Hehe.

Semua orang menatap sup yang dihidangkan Tobi. Sup itu benar-benar aneh. Masa ada sih sup warnanya hijau keabu-abuan, terus isinya gundukan yang nggak jelas itu apa.

Deidara dan Itachi langsung mengeluarkan sifat asli tuan mudanya. Mereka mengaduk-aduk sup itu dengan pandangan aku-nggak-mau-makan-ini. Konan hanya memandang supnya dengan nelangsa. Ryou malah mendorong piringnya menjauh, dan tetap membaca bukunya dengan tekun. Hidan langsung mengendus-endus sup itu kayak guguk, Zetsu langsung pisan begitu lihat supnya. Kakuzu menghitung biaya pengeluaran buat bikin sup itu. Sementara Fio dan Reika, demi menjaga sopan santun, bereaksi seperti Konan.

"kenapa nggak dimakan? Padahal enak loh!"kata Tobi polos. "karena Tobi membuatnya..dengan cinta."

Malah tambah enek semuanya. Bahkan author yang nggak ikut makan pun sekarang lagi muntah-muntah di kamar mandinya.

"Tobi kan ngisi supnya pakai garam sargasso, terus daging unta mentah, sama susu kental manis. Terus, gundukan yang itu, itu isinya bakso daging tikus yang diawetkan dengan borax. Enak lho!"

Makin tidak napsu makanlah penghuni istana itu. Tapi..

Srupuuut...klontang! "ah, enak bener nih sopnya. Nggak salah kau kupilih jadi koki kerajaan!"kata Pein. Wah, piringnya licin, tandas! Rupanya Pein berhasil menghabiskan semua supnya.

"pa..beneran dimakan supnya?"tanya Riayu.

"iya dong! Enak lho, kok nggak dimakan supmu?"tanya Pein pada anak perempuannya itu.

"kamu tahu isinya kan Pein?"tanya Konan hati-hati.

Pein mengangguk, dan menjabarkan semua resep sup maut itu. Selera Pein memang aneh..

Tapi, sesaat kemudian, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Muka Pein berubah jadi ungu, terus tangannya memegang lehernya kayak orang-orang kecekek di tipi-tipi. Bruk! Pein langsung pingsan.

"ada apa nih?"teriak Sasori kaget. Konan langsung mencoba membangunkan Pein—dengan meninjunya. Pein tetap tidak bangun (ya iyalah, ditonjok gituu!).

Di kamarnya, akhirnya Pein terbangun, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tadi makan disitu.

Tapi suaranya, berubah! Berubah menjadi suara doraemon. Selain itu badannya membengkak, pokoknya horrorlah.

"k..kkonan.."bisik Pein.

"ada apa, Pein?"balas Konan, mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah suaminya tercinta itu.

"aku butuh..."

Semua orang di kamar itu menunggu dengan tegang. Itachi merangkul Fio erat-erat, sementara Fio menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Itachi (wah...enaknya..). Deidara dan Reika berpegangan tangan erat-erat (author siriiikkk...), Riayu meremas-remas bukunya, takut. Tobi, wajahnya terlihat tegang dan pucat, secara dia yang bikin salah. Sementara Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan dan Kakuzu, sibuk main gapleh. *ditabokin sama readers yang gemes.*

"butuh apa sayang?"tanya Konan mesra.

"butuh..."

Ting tong ting tong! "BALING-BALING BAMBU!"

"hah?"sahut Konan bingung.

"tak salah lagi..ini.."Hidan tiba-tiba nimbrung, angkat bicara.

"ini..tak mungkin kan?"Riayu wajahnya langsung serius.

"ada apa ini?"tanya Konan.

"ini adalah doraemontiswannabecus allergica. Ini alergi akan kenyataan pahit!"seru Hidan.

"Riayu, kamu tahu soal ini?"tanya Sasori pada Riayu.

"enggak sih, cuma, kalau aku nimbrung tadi kan, kelihatannya keren. Kayak di komik-komik!"jawab Riayu polos sambil cengengesan. Sasori swt.

"cara sembuhinnya gimana?"tanya Itachi.

"caranya gampang sekali.."kata Hidan sok-sok misterius.

"gimana?"tanya Deidara penasaran.

"ketik reg (spasi) nyembuhin, kirimkan ke 0000! Dapatkan satu ringtone kasidahan Dewa Jashin terbaru, Gratis!"jawab Hidan.

"uooooh! Aku mau dong!"ujar Kakuzu semangat. Sejak kapan Kakuzu jadi pecinta Dewa Jashin?

Pletok! Pletok! Konan menghajar dua orang ngaco itu pake pot bunga(?). "sebego-begonya dia, dia tetap raja kalian! Sembuhin!"kata Konan.

"adduuududuuh..ampun kanjeng ratu.."jawab Kakuzu+Hidan kesakitan. "sebenarnya..."kata Hidan.

"saya nggak tau obatnya! Dan nama penyakitnya cuma ngaco!"

"WUAPPPPAAAAAA?"teriak Konan emosi. Riayu, Deidara dan Itachi dengan sigap mencekal ibunya yang sedang kalap itu.

"lebih baik kita panggil dokter!"usul Tobi. Tumben dia waras.

"hah, iya! Bener juga!"Sasori mengeluarkan BB(buseet) dari kemejanya. Dan mengutak-atik nomor.

"_halo Agus!"_jawab orang yang ditelepon Sasori. Pembicaraan langsung di-loud speaker.

"Agus-agus! Ini Kuncoro, eh, Sasori!"jawab Sasori.

"_weiis...Sasori nih. pa kabar bro_?"

"baik dong, lo sendiri, AnnZie?"

"_wah..baik banget deh. orderan lagi sepi nih. pasien gak ada yang dateng!"_

"wah, sama nih sama gue! Gaji penasihat kerajaan ngga dikasih-kasih, eh, malah sekarang rajanya tepar. Haaa..nasip..nasip."

Sasori merasakan death glare yang sangat-sangat mematikan dari Konan, dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Zie, lo dateng kesini dong, sembuhin raja gue!"pinta Sasori.

"_oke..oke, gue kesana sama Katsu chan.. tapi inget motto gue ya!"_jawab AnnZie.

"apa?"

"_even hells run the money._"klik. pembicaraan terputus. Sasori menatap Konan dengan wajah ceria.

"temanku akan datang kesini untuk menyembuhkan Pein Sama..tapi..masalah biaya.."

"gampang!"tukas Konan.

Kakuzu masih diam.

_Kayak pernah dengar motto itu dimana...gitu? _

TBC

Chapter 2 selesai, karena halaman dan waktunya terputus-putus..huhuhu T_T

Kalau misalnya kurang puas dengan cerita ini, review selalu kutunggu lho. Review sangat baik untuk membantuku memperbaiki cerita aneh ini. dan maaf ya kalau humor dan ceritanya sangat garing bin aneh, terus gambaran karakter-karakternya kurang memuaskan. Kalau emang begitu, beri saja masukkan, langsung di reviewkan saja ok?

Oya, chapter depan yang bakalan muncul adalah AnnZie dan Katsu chan, dan karakter OOC lainnya...pesta OOC!(masih surprise! Hehe), lalu Ryou juga akan ditambah porsi dialognya, jadi siap-siap ya!

Okeee...maturnuwun!


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: Naruto punya sa...GEPLAK!

"NARUTO PUNYA GUE! POKOKNYA PUNYA GUE! PUNYA GUE! GRAAA!"kata masashi kishimoto

layaknya dan Kakuzu yang berusaha melindungi duitnya.

Warning: OC iya..OOC juga sih, terus Alternate Universe!

peringatan sebelum membaca: bacalah doa sesuai agama masing-masing..dan jangan baca ni fanfic di hp.

ntar pulsanya abis! apalagi yang operatornya XL (dendam pribadi),. nanti disangka autis karena ketawa-tawa sendiri (kayak fanfic lo lucu aja!)

peringatan sesudah membaca: wajib mereview asalkan jangan nge-flame! nanti laptop saya kepanasan! boleh flame sih tapi harus sepanas air mandi buat adek bayi. mwahahaha.

Sementara itu di rumah Annzie..dokter yang ditelepon oleh Sasori..

_Tak gendong, kemana-mana_

_Tak gendong, kemana-mana_

_Enak tho, mantep tho, daripada kamu naik pesawat, kedinginan tho, tak gendong tho, waaa...waaa...WAAAAAA..._

Seorang wanita yang mengenakan jas dokter, sedang menghayati lagu yang diputar di iPod speaker itu. Matanya merem-melek mengikuti lagu itu, kedua jempolnya digoyang-goyangkan mengikuti irama lagu itu. Saking menghayatinya, airmatanya sampai mengalir.

Di belakangnya, ada anak perempuan kecil yang memerhatikannya, sweatdrop.

"dokter lagi ngapain sih? Bukannya langsung pergi ke istana?"tegurnya.

"ah, diem kamu, Katsu! Orang lagi berduka cita! Udah, cari kerjaan laen aja! Huhuhu.."bentak dokter sableng itu, yang ternyata bernama AnnZie sambil tersedu sedan.

"dokter, masa cuma denger lagu 'Tak Gendong' aja sampai nangis. Emang kenapa dok? Belom pernah digendong ya? Atau berduka karena Mbah Sirup meninggal?"sahut anak kecil itu, yang ternyata bernama Katsu, asal.

"huhuhu! Dokter keingetan sama Mp3 dokter waktu SD dulu!"jawab AnnZie.

"haa? Mp3? Emang waktu dokter SD dulu udah ada Mp3?"kata Katsu heran.

"ya belumlah! Waktu dokter dulu mah cuma ada walkman."kata AnnZie dan menyusut airmatanya dengan tissu.

"lha? Terus kok keingetan sama Mp3?"tanya Katsu bingung.

"karena dulu dokter belum punya! Dokter bangga sekali sudah punya Mp3, bukan, iPod! Huhuhuu..."tangis AnnZie semakin heboh, dan nggak nyambung pula jawaban sama pertanyaannya.

Katsu sweatdrop. _Kok bisa ya Universitas Dokter Gahol mau ngelulusin ni orang.._

Sementara itu..di Istana Akatsuki..

"oh tidak! Ayah!"teriak Itachi lebay.

"ini...tak mungkin terjadi!"seru Deidara histeris.

"this can't be true!"teriak Ryou panik.

"nanaonan ieu?"bentak Konan.

Di kasur tempat Raja Pein berbaring, kondisinya makin parah saja. Bukan cuma suaranya aja yang ganti, badannya juga! Kulitnya sekarang warna biru, dan badannya membulat. Lalu di pipinya ada kumis kayak Naruto, dan tumbuh (?) kuping runcing di kepalanya. Entahlah, fisiknya begitu aneh sekarang. Dibilang manusia..emm..rada mirip lah.., dibilang kucing terlalu gemuk, dibilang luwak, ya..rada miriplah, tapi masa luwak punya jari-jari kurus panjang?

"itu..itu..ayah (kan calon menantu) kenapa?"tanya Reika bingung pada Hidan yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Hidan menggeleng takjub, dan mempersiapkan kamera untuk memotret "manusia-kucing-luwak-setengah jadi" tersebut.

"saya juga nggak tahu itu apa, yang pasti badannya Raja bagus banget sekarang. Mirip dengan tokoh idolaku dulu!"kata Hidan, dan memotret Pein dari segala sisi. Untuk diupload ke , dengan tagline: ANAK DURHAKA KENA KUTUK JADI DORAEMON.

"wah, bapak mertua jadi imut ya.."gumam Fio. "lucu apanya! Kalo kayak gitu mah horror kali!"tanggap Zetsu cepat. Fio langsung cemberut.

"ini mana dokternya sih?"kata Konan pada Sasori. Sasori langsung mengeluarkan BBnya lagi, mencoba menghubungi AnnZie.

Tapi, sebelum Sasori menekan keypad numnya..

BRUAKK! Pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan brutalnya, sampai engselnya copot.

Dua sosok berdiri dengan gagah di atas pintu itu. Ada yang berdiri menumpangkan satu kakinya dengan gagah di pintu rusak itu, dan satu lagi bersidekap di belakang orang yang membuka pintu itu. Sayup-sayup terdengar theme song: yakni Heroesnya Mariah Carey. Tapi, situasi keren itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena.

"aduuuh! Aduh! Sakit-sakit-sakit-sakiiiiiittttttt! Wawawa!"teriak seorang anak kecil berambut sosis sambil memegangi kepalan tangannya, kesakitan.

"huahaha, salahna kamu sendiri sih! udah tau pintu itu keras, ini malah dipukul kuat-kuat pake tangan. Padahal gue udah bilang pintuna dibukanya digeser."ledek perempuan yang memakai jas dokter di belakangnya, sambil ketawa-ketawa.

_Buset, anak kecil ini yang ngebuka pintu sebrutal ini?_pikir semua orang yang ada disitu kagum.

"dokter kan yang nyuruh! Gimana sih!"teriak anak kecil itu marah.

"eh, AnnZie!"teriak Sasori senang, dan menghampiri temannya sambil cipika-cipiki ala banci. AnnZie sendiri melihat Sasori dengan tatapan ilpil.

"ooh, ini dokter yang dimaksud Sasori itu?"tanya Kakuzu. "pro gak neh?"tanya Kakuzu lagi, nantang.

"professional lah! Saya itu lulusan UDG—Universitas Dokter Gahol—yang dapet _cum laude_! Penyakit apa aja...jah..cetil!"kata AnnZie dan menjetikkan jarinya ke arah Kakuzu, dengan maksud meremehkan.

"professional sih iya, tapi denger lagu 'Tak Gendong' aja pake nangis."gumam Katsu pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar AnnZie. AnnZie memberinya _death glare_ super sebagai isyarat agar Katsu bungkam.

"udah ah bacotna. Mana pasien yang katana sakit parah?"tanya AnnZie dan celingak-celinguk.

"oh, yang ini! ya ampun, keadaanna parah banget, sampe kekurung di venus flytrap lagi! Ya ampun nak..dosa apa yang telah kau perbuat pada dunia.."seru AnnZie sambil menghampiri Zetsu.

"bukan gue pinter! Itu rajanya yang kebaring di kasur! Uuugh, gue sehat wal'apiat gini dibilang parah. Apa kata dunia?"kata Zetsu sok iye.

"idih, orang senpai memang keadaannya parah kok."sahut Tobi. Dalam hati tentunya. Cari mati dia kalau itu sampe diomongin.

"OMAIGAT!"teriak AnnZie riweuh. "ada Doraemon disini?"

"iya, itu Raja kita. Keadaannya parah kan?"kata Konan sedih.

"gini mah bukan parah lagi, sekarat. Ya sudah, AnnZie selaku dokter terbaik se-UDH akan mencoba mengobati orang ini, walau kayakna mustahil. Katsu!"panggil AnnZie.

Katsu, yang lagi diwawancara sama Tobi dan Kakuzu soal kekuatannya itu berjalan menuju AnnZie dan mengambil tas dokter yang dia bawa.

"ini akan sedikit mengerikan, jadi yang tidak kuat mental atau memiliki gangguan jantung dimohon keluar."seru AnnZie tegas. Wow, keren!

Itachi dan Deidara yang emang dasarnya cemen, berlindung di balik punggung tunangan masing-masing.

"nanti kalau udah selesai bilang ya!"kata Itachi pada Fio, dan menutup mukanya di dalam stola Fio.

"Reika chan geser kiri sedikit deh, biar Deidara ngga liat. Hiiy, takuutt!"teriak Deidara.

_Malu-maluin banget sih calon suami gue..mimpi apa gue bulan lalu?_pikir Fio dan Reika kesal.

"Katsu, pisau!"

"ok!" Katsu menyerahkan silet.

"tepung!"

Katsu menyerahkan lem.

"selai kacang merah!"

Sudah pasti Katsu menyerahkan apa yang AnnZie bilang, jadi author tidak menuliskan dialog selanjutnya.

"oven!"

"pan anti lengket!"

"kopi DeCaf!"

"lho, kok malah makin ngaco?"bisik Konan pada Sasori. "pake kopi DeCaf segala. Seperti author waktu menjelang UN aja!"

"yakk! Jadii!"kata AnnZie senang.

"wuaaa, dokter hebat!"seru Katsu. "ini pertama kali dalam dua tahun belakangan ini aku bisa memuji dokter!" dalam hitungan waktu 5 detik, kepala Katsu benjol dengan sukses.

"malah bikin dorayaki! Serius gak sih mau ngobatin suami saya!"Konan sudah bersiap-siap menghajar AnnZie seandainya Sasori dan Ryou tidak menahannya.

"sabar dulu bu.."

"lihat aja dulu deh dia mau ngapain nyak.."

"udah selesai belum?"kalau yang ini mah si Itachi yang lagi ngumpet.

AnnZie memberikan dorayaki yang baru selesai dia buat pada Pein.

"cepat banget bikinnya!"kata Reika takjub.

"namana juga fanfic,"kilah AnnZie, menyembunyikan kejeniusannya.

"wah, dorayaki! Terimakasih Nobita! Sebagai gantinya aku akan memberimu...*tingtongtingtong*.."

"udah, jangan banyak bacot! Makan aja!"seru AnnZie kesal karena disebut Nobita. Salah sendiri dia dateng kesana pakai kacamata ala Kabuto.

Kabuto: *huachim!*

Pein nurut dan makan dorayakinya dalam waktu 0.8 detik. Rakus banget ya Raja satu ini? Udah tadi makan sup yang 'ajaib' itu dengan napsu, sekarang masih bisa makan dorayaki dalam keadaan keracunan, cepet lagi. Hebatnya lagi Pein nggak gendut-gendut. Ckckck..

"UOOOH!"seperti orang kesurupan, Pein langsung jungkir balik di atas kasurnya, dan loncat-loncat setelah makan dorayaki itu.

"huh, pasti dia ngga tau penyakit apa ini, dan salah nyembuhin. Payah! Liat aja, rajanya jadi sakaw! Jadi tambah sakit!"bisik Kakuzu pada Hidan selayaknya ibu-ibu yang ngegosip. Kayaknya Kakuzu dendam sama AnnZie dan Katsu karena merusak pintu istana. Nggantinya kan nggak murah! Apalagi..

"sekarang, Katsu chan!"teriak AnnZie.

Katsu chan langsung memukul tengkuk Pein, dan Pein langsung tidur lagi dengan antengnya di kasurnya. Wah, hebat, Katsu bisa menotok orang yang abis makan tanpa muntah!

"hah, diapain tuh?"tanya Ryou shock.

"tenang aja, cuma sedikit tes reaksi. Kalau menurut Buku Saku Kedokteran Asyik, Gaul Dan Terpadu yang saya punya, pasien ini mengidap penyakit_ inginmenjaditis doraemoncus._"jawab AnnZie dan menyebutkan penyakit yang agak mirip dengan penyakit ngaco yang pernah Hidan sebut.

"penyebabnya karena makan daging unta yang kehilangan kebahagiaan masa kecilnya.."lanjut Katsu.

"nah lho Tobi! Unta yang kamu pake buat isian supnya pasti masih kecil ya!"tuduh Deidara yang sudah nggak sembunyi lagi, berlagak ala detektip conan.

"ngg—nggak mungkin! Tahu sendiri Tobi itu anak bhuaaeekk! Tobi mah cuma ngambil daging unta yang udah kesedia di kulkas! Nggak akan tega Tobi bunuh anak onta!"

"terus siapa yang nyembeleh untanya?"tuding Deidara lagi.

"biasanya mah Kakuzu.."jawab Tobi. Wah, hebat ya, Kakuzu kerja sebagai mentri keuangan merangkap tukang jagal.

"Kakuzu jahat nih! Masa anak onta dijagal! Dewa Jashin itu tidak suka sama orang kejam kayak elo!"seru Hidan mangap-mangap.

"ya maap! Abisnya yang gede gak mau disembelih, daripada gue cari mati mendingan gue ambil yang kecil. gue nggak nyangka jadinya kayak gini...huhuhuuu..."Kakuzu menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah dramatis, kayak tokoh-tokoh di sinetron di Intosira, seperti Indakyah, Jashinah, sama Haram.

"kudu ganti rugi lo Kuz!"seru Sasori semangat. _Yess, akhirnya gue bisa bikin dia berhutang sama gue! Yes-yes-yes!_

"udah-udah. Jahat amet sih kau, Sasori,"kata Katsu chan. "toh Rajanya ngga akan kenapa-napa. Obatnya adalah air rebusan dari buah Duren Makmur Sentosa dari kebun bertuah. Harus ada tiga orang yang pergi mengambilnya,"jelas Katsu chan lagi. Ia betul-betul pandai! Iyalah, digemblengnya sama orang kayak AnnZie gitu kok.

AnnZie mana? oh, saat itu dia sedang mengutak-atik kalkulatornya, menghitung biaya pengobatan ini, sambil dipelototin Kakuzu.

"kalau begitu anak-anak aja yang ambil deh, gimana?"perintah Konan pada anak-anaknya. Yakni, Itachi, Deidara, dan Ryou.

"NG! No Good! Big No-no-no! ngga baek! Itachi ada tugas mulia sekarang, yakni melanjutkan pesta pernikahan!"Itachi menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"betul ma. Apalagi kita udah tanggung nyewa gedung, bikin makanannya, belom biaya baju, kalau dibuang kan rugi."Deidara ikut membenarkan pendapat saudaranya.

"hooh ma. Ryou kan sedang sekolah. nanti kalau kenapa-napa di jalan kan kasian mama juga toh, udah bayar SPP buat setaun rugi gak kepake!"

Buak! Buak! Buak! Konan memukuli kepala ketiga anaknya dengan gabus (plis don tray diz et hom!).

"heh! Berbakti sama bapak sendiri kenapa sih! Sejelek-jeleknya, sebego-begonya, setolol-tololnya dia, tetepan dia itu bapak kalian! Huh, dasar bocah dorhaka!"omel Konan sekaligus menghina Pein. Untung Pein nggak tau.

"lagian, pesta pernikahannya batal tau! Tamu-tamunya juga udah pada pulang gara-gara tau rajanya sakit."dukung Kakuzu dan Sasori.

"WUAPPAAAAA?"teriak Itachi dan Deidara. Reika dan Fio sih udah tau..jadi santai-santai aja. Walaupun rasanya pengen nyekek Tobi juga sih gara-gara makanan gajenya itu, pernikahannya gak jadi.

"gue santet lo kapan-kapan! Uuurgggh!"teriak Itachi dan Deidara pada Tobi yang berlindung di dalam venus flytrapnya Zetsu (lho?).

"tapi kan tetep aja bahaya Mah!"teriak Ryou, masih memegangi kepalanya yang benjol waktu dipukul gabus tadi (hello? Sejak kapan dipukul sama gabus bisa jadi benjol?).

"kalian tau gak sih yang namanya mati syahid?"teriak Konan sebel.

"apaan tuh!"tanya Itachi, Deidara, dan Ryou nggak ngerti.

"Dan! Jelasin!"teriak Konan pada Hidan. Yeh, gak tau arti mati syahid aja sok-sokkan pake istilahnya. =_=;

Hidan, selaku tabib merangkap guru agama—sama kayak Kakuzu, kerjanya dobel—menjelaskan arti dari mati syahid kepada tiga bocah ling-lung itu.

"mati syahid itu..emm..apa yah, pokoknya artinya gini, kalau mati langsung masuk surga gitu. Maksudnya kalau mati dalam tugas mulia. Kayak misalnya, kalau kalian mati waktu mau ngambil duren bertuah itu—"Hidan menghentikan ucapannya sejenak ketika melihat bocah-bocah itu memandangnya dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang tiada tara.

"kan misalnya. Kalau sampai itu kejadian, kalian langsung masuk surga. Gitu lho.."

"waaa! Kalau misalnya harus ngorbanin Deidara sama Itachi mendingan saya sama Fio aja yang ambil!"seru Reika histeris. Fio menatap Reika, tidak setuju atas pernyataan sepihak itu.

"iya, tuh ma, udah ada yang mau ambilin! Reika keren deh! Aa tambah suka!"Deidara mendukung tunangannya tersayang itu 100%.

Reika dan Fio swt.

Akhirnya, setelah perdebatan panjang selama satu minggu, maksudnya, dua jam berlalu, ketiga anak itu mau pergi juga. Setelah diiming-imingi hadiah dan berbagai macem mainan digital lainnya..

Heh? Kalau buat Ryou sih gak papa, orang dia masih kecil (15 taun kecil?). Tapi Itachi sama Deidara kan sudah gede! Masa masih mau game sih? yah, maklumin aja deh. Mantan Otaku!

Deidara dan Itachi mengganti bajunya dengan baju semacam baju ksatria, dan membawa pedang yang tersarungkan di sarung pedang masing-masing. Muka mereka betul-betul suntuk bin bete.

Ryou yang tadi pake gaun, sudah ganti gaunnya sama baju ksatria kayak yang kakaknya pakai. Bukan maksud berlagak tomboy, sok keren atau apa sih..tapi yah, kalau perjalanannya kayak gitu yah, kalau pake gaun kan nggak afdol ya.

"jadi, dari sini ke Kebun Bertuah itu butuh waktu kira-kira 2-3 harianlah,"terang Zetsu. Kenapa Zetsu tau? Maklum, dia dulu pernah kerja disana.

"kalau kesana jalannya gimana?"tanya Deidara sambil mengeluarkan notes+crayon.

"naik mikrolet dulu, yang ke Ciputat, nanti naik becak, habis itu turun, liat ada warung, belok kiri dikit. Nah, kan masuknya agak jauh tuh, ambil aja ojek, jadi ongkosnya kagak mahal."

BUAK!

"iya..iya bercanda. Kalian cukup jalan aja ngelewatin bukit disini, nanti ketemu sama rumah penyihir."kata Zetsu sambil mengelus-elus palanya yang dijitak Sasori yang nggak sabaran.

"terus?"

"terus tanya aja arah selanjutnya sama si penyihir, gue juga dah lupa jalan selanjutnya gimana. Maklum udah dua tahun gak maen-maen kesana."jawab Zetsu sambil nyengir watados.

GUBRAK!

"hati-hati ya!"teriak Konan terharu sambil menyusut matanya pakai saputangan, biar kerasa lebih dramatis aja.

"Itachi, cepat pulang! Yang selamat ya! hiks.."teriak Fio. Ini baru tulus.

"Deidara, nanti di jalan jangan ngomong sama orang yang aneh-aneh ya! udah gitu, jangan lupa makan! Terus..bla-bla-bla.."teriak Reika. Perhatian sekali..

"Maapin Tobi!"teriak Tobi.

"Jashin memberkati!"teriak Hidan.

"kapan-kapan dateng lagi ya!"teriak Sasori. Lho?

"utang masih numpuk!"seru Kakuzu.

"lo belom bayar! Mana duitna!"teriak AnnZie.

Serentak semua mata menatap AnnZie dan Katsu Chan yang ternyata masih ada di situ.

"lho, kirain dah pulang!"kata Sasori.

"ya belum lah, orang duitna aja belon dikasih. Pokoknya totalna 156.000 ryo."kata AnnZie.

"hah..mahal amat. Masa cuma diagnosa singkat segitu aja bayarnya sampe 156.000 ryo!"protes Kakuzu.

"gak mau tahu! Pokokna gue minta bayaran segitu ya bayar! Kalau engga gue tuntut ke ADA! Asosiasi Dokter Akatsuki!"

Dan begitulah saudara-saudara..akhirnya mereka bertengkar heboh.

Kita lihat, trio bersaudara yang sudah setengah jalan ini!

Ternyata mereka lagi jalan-jalan, sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

Itachi sibuk meneliti bajunya. Takut-takut ada bagian yang kotor atau apalah.

Deidara main ayatori pakai tali medali kerajaannya yang terbuat dari rantai emas.

Ryou lagi main-mainin pedangnya, yang baru dibeli di Pasar Kemang.

"masih jauh ya un?"tanya Deidara.

"iya..kalau dilihat dari jalannya sih, kayaknya memang masih jauh.."jawab Itachi. _Eh, tadi Deidara bilang un?_

"myahahaha...masih jauh dong un! Keburu bosen dah gue un!"kata Deidara, membetulkan rantai emasnya yang kebelit-belit karena gagal membentuk ayatori menara Eiffel.

"Bang, kok ngomongnya pake 'un' lagi?"tanya Ryou bingung. _Perasaan udah nggak lagi deh._

"biarin dong un. Enakkan gini un."jawab Deidara.

"lah dari kemarin ngomongnya udah normal, lah kok sekarang..?"

"abisnya Reika bilang ngomong pake un nggak macho un. Jadinya gue belajar berhenti ngomong un di depan dia. Nah sekarang ngga ada dia jadi gue bebas ngomong un deh un. Hahahaaha!"kata Deidara puas.

Sementara Itachi dan Ryou bingung Deidara ngomong apa karena kebanyakan unnya keselip di setiap kata.

"suka-suka lo deh.."

Sementara itu, 18 kilometer jauhnya dari tempat ketiga adik kakak itu berjalan..

ada sebuah bukit yang suasananya horor..kusam, buluk,..pokoknya..mirip dah sama lukisan yang sudah jamuran dan nggak pernah dilap. Kayak lukisan di kamarnya Pein.

Di bukit itu ada rumah yang beda auranya sama bukit kumal nan gelap itu. Rumahnya keren lah..cuma 3LDK doang sih, terus dicat warna merah jambu, di sekeliling rumah itu pake lampu-lampu jalan yang bejibun. Buat apa coba?

Rumah ini adalah rumah milik author—lho?

*setelah Ai menaplok author karena masukkin keinginan pribadinya di naskah* Ini adalah rumah milik penyihir yang namanya Bhiellyzhia, atau yang sering disebut Zhia.

Mari kita intip apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"wahahahahahahah!"terdengar suara tawa menggelegar dari dalam ruang tengah rumah itu.

"gilee...Ajis Gagal lucu sekalee! Wakakakakakakk! Hahahaha!"ternyata si penyihir lagi nonton Opera Van Janda..

Siing! Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di _spider sense,_maksudnya, di _witch sense_nya si penyihir.

"Narutami! Nira! Nanda!"teriak si penyihir memanggil ketiga peri pembantunya. Ketiga perinya langsung datang dengan cepat.

"coba kalian baris atu-atu ya. Nah, Nanda duluan paling pinggir. Terus Nira. Habis itu Narutami paling ujung."

Ketiga peri itu nurut-nurut aja.

"terus tongkat perinya diangkat atu-atu."

Mereka bertiga mengangkat tongkat perinya yang bercahaya itu.

"wuahahaha...mirip lampu lalu lintas!"kata penyihir itu sambil tepuk tangan.

Buakk!

"ngaco aja lu! Heh, jalan, maksudnye, terbang dari kamar mandi ke ruang tengah tuh capek banget gila!"omel Narutami, a.k.a si peri ijo.

"salah sendiri lu kecil.."ledek Nanda, si peri merah.

"ngomong-ngomong soal kecil kayaknya kita semua kecil deh.."bisik Nira, si peri kuning, swt.

"tapi daripada berantemin ukuran badan.."

"ada urusan apa neh kita dipanggil kesini?"teriak ketiga peri itu bersamaan.

"wuiiii..sabar-sabar nyak. Maksud gue manggil lo-lo pada kesini tuh mau nyuruh lo bertiga siap-siapin sihir lo.."kata penyihir.

"buat apa?"tanya peri kuning bingung.

"karena bentar lagi bakal ada 3 orang yang mau minta bantuan ama kita-kita..mak-dar-it kita harus membantunya...fufufu.."kata Penyihir mencurigakan.

"heuuu! Tapi pake bayaran kan!"dengus Peri Hijau.

"males banget deh.."gumam Peri Merah ngantuk (?).

"mau duit gak?"tanya Penyihir sebel.

"MUAAAUUUUU!"teriak ketiga peri tersebut dengan sedikit matre.

"kalau begitu..."

"kita saksikan pada chapter selanjutnya! Mwahahahah!"teriak Penyihir itu gaje.

T.B.C adalah penyakit..

Yoosh! Balas review aja aaaahh!

Untuk semua RnR's, saya minta maaaf sebesar-besarnya karena udah salah mengerti soal OOC dan OC. Tapi sekarang saya ngerti kok, karena udah ada yang jelasin! Salah paham itu gara-gara temen sekelas saya yang geblek bin sok tau ngomong gitu pas saya tanya bedanya..maap ya kalau ada yang keganggu! Terus maaf ya ini baru bisa update, karena sudah 2 minggu saya lagi ada di daerah yang tidak memiliki jaringan internet.., dan baru pulang kemarin, maka yah, chapter ini baru bisa kumasukkin di FFN baru-baru ini. maaf banget yah!

Untuk AnnZie san, saya baru tau lho kalau AnnZie san itu author dari Akatsuki Gaje Series yang saya suka. (cuma belon sempet ngefavoritenya..soalnya waktu itu saya baca waktu masih jadi readers doang) Hehehe, apalagi yang judulnya Searching For Oro Treasure. Keren! Makasih atas reviewnya yaah..

Untuk Anna chan, udah baca kok! Hehe, thankyou yak! Rasanya lucu sekali melihat si Oro bisa panik sampe ngancurin TV gitu (padahal buat saya aja Tvnya..)

Untuk Uchiha Reika D Last Uchiha, hahaha, Pein sih emang rakus, segala aja dimakan nggak liat-liat dulu. Ntar kita kasi makanan basi juga pasti akan dia lahap tanpa protes (maaf buat Konan ayangnya Pein dan Pein FG/FC!)

Dan untuk semua review yang nggak sempet dibalas...pokoknya saya akan berusaha membuat FFN yang terbaik..hehehe. Maaaaf banget ya ini fanfic baru bisa diupdate! T_T

Makasih banyak, dan semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa di-update dengan cepat.

Oh ya, untuk semuanya yang baca fanfic saya, mohon doa ya moga-moga saya bisa lolos tes masuk SMA 5 Bandung..

AMINN! Hehehe (banyak bacot banget siiihh!)

Akhir kata, review sangat membantu. Tapi flame enggak. Soalnya flame bikin saya nggak bersemangat, uring-uringan, dan takut buat fanfic lagi! (cemen banget yak gue..)


End file.
